Dare To Be
by allonsy221b
Summary: I screamed. Hollered. Shrieked. Whatever you wanna call it, but it was loud. You’ll never guess. Not a bomb. Not a ransom note. Not even bloody bandages. Wings. Beautiful, pale, golden wings. And somehow I knew that these wings were a part of me.
1. Chapter 1

_Dare To Be _Chapter 1- Dare To Be Normal

__. I smiled slightly. The familiar purring of my Simon was what woke me up every morning, just the way I liked it. My eyes pried themselves open and focused on a pair of startling sky blue eyes. He was the most beautiful thing on earth to me, with those cerulean irises and smoky coat with dark gray stripes so straight, they looked like a doodle you'd have drawn on your notebook. His ears were comically big with over-exaggerated points. He was slightly small for a full-grown cat, and lean.

He was sitting on my _throat_.

I frowned at Simon who ignored me, he was now swatting at something in the air. I rolled out of bed causing Simon to let out a meow of surprise as he was lobbed to the other side of my bed. I squinted to get a better look at what he was playing with.

A feather.

What? How in the world did that get in _here_? I sniffed the air to try and scent any dead bird that Simon might have slaughtered during the night. Nope. Shrugging it off, I walked to the bathroom down the hall, my crimson colored hair swinging and its tips brushing my wrists. When my hand grasped the gold painted doorknob, that was when I felt the difference.

There was something pressing against my _back_.

I immediately yanked open the door, then rushed through the doorway, closing the door firmly. I was always an easy one to panic. As many times as I told myself to calm down, it was like all my senses went on hyper alert, even with just the tiniest something out of place. Like when the bus was a little late one day, I promptly assumed I had missed it so then called my sister in a panic. Turns out she was about fifty feet away from me and didn't appreciate me interrupting her and her friends scintillating conversation. That was the last time I ever called _her _in an emergency.

So you can guess just how terrified I was. There could be a bomb strapped to my back. What if someone had snuck into my room and taped a ransom note to my back, saying they had captured my entire family, or my sister had finally given in and stabbed me, then bandaged me over?

Okay, all of those are _extremely_ unlikely.

Unfortunately it turned out to be something much, much worse. And much, much more confusing.

I tugged my tank top off to leave just a black sports bra. My vision was still slightly blurry from sleep, so I couldn't make out what the little points sticking out from behind me were. All I knew was that there was _something_ there. I closed my coffee colored eyes, forcing myself to relax. Well, opening them didn't help one bit.

I screamed. Hollered. Shrieked. Whatever you wanna call it, but it was _loud_.

You'll never guess.

Not a bomb.

Not a ransom note.

Not even bloody bandages.

Wings.

Beautiful, pale, golden wings. They touched each wall of my tiny bathroom, but weren't fully outstretched, I could tell.

But _how_ could I tell? All I knew is that even though the sight nearly frightened me to death, I couldn't deny some odd feeling inside me. As much as I tried to blink, or tell myself this was all a dream some part of me knew.

Knew that these wings where a part of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dare To Be

Chapter 2 – Dare To Be Here At All

No. No, no, no, no, NO! This could NOT be happening. I slapped myself across the cheek. Ummmm…Ow. Dammit, they were still there. Those wings. Those terrifying, but stunningly beautiful wings. Those white gold wings. Those agonizingly soft wings. Those many feathered wings. Slowly, as I stared at myself in the mirror, I recalled that today was a Friday. The best school day of the week, yet still a school day. So what the hell was I gonna do about these terrifying, beautiful, white gold, many feathered WINGS?

First of all, I needed to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Better.

Second, I needed to keep these wings a secret, and before you start, there were so many reasons that I'll just spare you the boredom.

I pulled the white gauze out of the cabinet below the sink. Praying it would work, I wrapped it around my mid section. It did, I guess the gods were with me today, oh wait, no they weren't, or I wouldn't have two extra appendages! I sighed.

_ Thump. Thump._

Hell, my mind had pushed the family out of my head, but now one of them was coming up the stairs. To see why I was screaming, no doubt.

"Was there a reason for you screaming so loud, or are you just telling us that you're up?" My sister snapped through the door.

"I slipped on some water, almost fell, but I'm fine." Not that she would care.

"Whatever, hurry out of the bathroom, I need the straightener."

That one, simple sentence seemed to snap everything into perspective. Now let's state the obvious shall we? I have suddenly sprouted wings, I have no idea what in the world I'm gong to do about it, and the world is still going on around me.

There was a split second of terror so absolute, that there were no thoughts, just this horrible conclusion. Then my mind seemed to block out everything abnormal and go into autopilot. I finished fastening the gauze and shuffled back to my room. My hands reflexively pulled out my usual attire, blue jeans and a black hoodie, and pulled it on. My feet marched down the stairs of their own accord. My mouth swallowed my cereal by itself, and my ears automatically inserted the iPod earphones. Not until I got to school did I notice that no music was playing.

School wasn't so bad. Not entirely a personal hell, as some people said. I loved working, or maybe just having _something _to do, odd as that sounds. It was the other kids I despised so much. Not so much the people themselves, just the fact of socializing. I always had a comment on the subject, or something to say, but chose to hold it back. My school was brutal. If you did anything a step out of place, there was no running from the giant feet that would step on you for the rest of your time there. So I kept my hoodie up all day, and never put a toe out of place. I was practically invisible. Or, would be if it weren't for Elliot. That dude had nagged on me since the first grade, and do NOT say he likes me or that crap because it's not that cute teasing that some guys do. No. it's full out, brutal, bullying. Not the physical kind, though he has shoved me multiple times, the emotional kind. He never stops.

I weaved through the masses of people, avoiding as much physical contact as possible. I didn't like any contact at all. As unbelievable as it sounds, no one at school has seen my face, ever. I keep my hood up and my head down. Elliot's taunts are just dim echoes as I never once stop to retort or defend myself. The teachers don't care if you come to school naked, much less keep your hood up during class.

First period, science with Mr. Fletcher.

"Hey, hey you! Cali!"

Oh. Crap. It's him. It's Elliot. I SO cannot deal with him right now. I am in the stuffy halls now, and I bring my shuffling up to a brisk walk. He catches me anyway.

"Cali." He sneers. My full name is Callanthia, but I never use it. I keep my head down and stay perfectly still. He aims a particular nasty set of insults at me today, as if he knows I'm already feeling terrible and has come to pour salt on my wound.

"Still don't have the guts to even come up with a decent comeback, huh? Looks like the snail's staying in her shell everyone" That's Elliot's nickname for me. _Creative _right?

"Maybe you should just follow your slime trail all the way to class, as it seems you'll never amount to anything other than being the _perfect_ student. Face it, your just all alone, _bitch_."

That was it. My anger bubbled up furiously inside me until my autopilot burst and my hand flashed out from under my pocket. To punch Elliot right in the nose. A pretty good one if I do say so myself. I heard a satisfying crunch and so much blood gushed out it pretty much looked like his face was bleeding.

But then my moment of high pride vanished and the enormity of what I had just one hit me.

I was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Dare To Be

Chapter 3 – Dare To Be a Smartass 

Right now my thoughts were centered on one not-so-nice word. Then the ever so popular _run_ began making its way to the top. So that's just what I did. I sprinted past Elliot and his stupid posse, past the gaping audience, and past the blue metal doors into the parking lot. My sister and me never rode home together so I hopped into the fire hydrant red Jeep and backed out of the parking lot.

Now, you're probably thinking: overreaction much? But it wasn't what I just did, or how my family treats me, or that fact that I have no friends, or even the two new feathery surprises I just discovered this morning. Nope, it was all of those together. Suddenly it was too much. I drove home fighting tears, not wanting to swerve off the road in a blurry-eyed frenzy. Neither of my parents was home so I killed the engine and fumbled to unlock the front door. When I did I ran to my room but didn't collapse on my bed. I unlocked my window and climbed out onto the wide roof.

The fresh air cleared my senses and my mind. A thought had been rustling in the back of my mind all day, even through the autopilot. It was completely absurd and unrealistic. Yet it also seemed both sane and possible. Here it goes: If I have wings, _real wings_, does that mean I can fly?

No.

Maybe.

Possibly.

There might be a chance.

Probably.

So there I was, standing on a roof, with no one around and the perfect time to test out my theory. If I was wrong and these two developments weren't meant to do anything, the worst that could happen to me from the first story roof is a broken arm, maybe leg.

I took a deep breath, stepping to the edge of the roof. My shirt dropped to the ground letting my wings spread wide. I was ready to jump.

Okay I know this is a suspenseful moment and all, but could I cut in here for a moment? Some of you might be wondering _why isn't someone looking out their window and seeing this freaky chick?! _Well, the answer is simple; we live way away from town and frankly, anybody. There are trees surrounding us. It is also private property from the house until two miles out. I'm pretty covert. Back to the story.

My foot was lifting up ever so slightly, the air touching the sole, my toes creeping outward from the –

"Are you suicidal or just painstakingly _clueless_?"

I started and stumbled backward. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute.

Standing not ten feet away from me was a guy.

My first thought was _holy shit, there's a rapist on my roof!_

But then I took a better look at him and relaxed just a tiny bit, though I have no idea why. It seemed a natural reaction, yet totally stupid.

He quite a bit taller than be, then again I _am_ pretty short, with a lean, muscular build. His hair was light blond and had that messy look some girls found extremely attractive.

_What? _I'm just noting his appearance, not ogling.

His eyes stood out against his tanned skin, with a stunning bright blue.

Can you say _surfer dude?_

I tried to answer as if him standing on my freaking _roof_ was completely normal.

"And why would I be clueless _Ken_?"

"Oooooh, Ken. That's a new one. Bet the pyro never thought of that one. But as for you, I don't think I caught your name; much less give you permission to damage my very large ego."

" _Answer the question_."

"Jeez, no need to spazz out on me, I'll give you your precious answer. The first and most obvious reason you would be clueless is your current height."

"Why is my 'obvious' shortness the reason for my stupidity?"

"Actually, I didn't mean your shortness, though _thank you_ for pointing that out, I meant your distance from the ground."

He smirked as my hands trembled with rage because of this infuriating new stranger. Just as I opened my mouth to cuss him out –

"_In fact_, I never said you were stupid either, just clueless. Whoa, nice shade of red. The only other person I've seen with that much blood in their face is mom. It matches your hair."

"You - "

My arm brushed against something soft and feathery. My wings! I whipped them in even though he hadn't been staring at them.

He raised an eyebrow. "You just now noticed they were still out? I really am going to have to teach you a thing or two."

"Who are you?"

"I am whoever you want me to be, but first let's factor in _these_."

With that he spread apart two wings not unlike mine, but instead of light gold they were white with black and brown feathers spread randomly around. Calico almost.

"How did you get those?"

"Oh these old things? Just found them laying around and decided, _what the heck_, why not keep 'em?"

Something in his eyes made me stop from yelling at him to be serious. There was an undertone of pain that made me pause. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and asked me where I got mine. So I told him. Maybe not the smartest choice, but give me a break, I really needed someone to talk to. I told him how I had just waken up this morning and BAM! There they were.

"So now you know. What's your name anyways?"

He grinned, like he had been waiting for this question the whole time.

"Ethan, at your service."


	4. DREADED AUTHORS NOTE!

***Cowers in shame.* Before I start, I will just say that I am sooooo terribly sorry about this and if you feel mad at me, hell even furious, I do NOT blame you. Cause guess what? I'm quitting this story. **

**Gahhh. It was even worse typing it out than thinking it.**

**I know that some people wanted me to continue, (at least I hope there is), but honestly, I just don't feel like I can do any good for this story. Writing more of an already bad story is basically like stabbing a bullet wound. It can only make it worse. Don't get me wrong, I won't be doing this for ALL of my stories, just this one. And when I read a story that's been put on hiatus or discontinued I feel mad, and upset, and I feel absolutely TERRIBLE for doing this. **

**So here is my proposition: If I get enough reviews telling or asking me to continue then I MIGHT keep writing. But you can't just say something like this: Nice story. Cool. Please don't quit. Bye. **

**Ha Ha. **

**No.**

**You have to tell me WHY you want me to continue. And if no one does, then whatevs, I'll be a bit hurt, but I can take it. **

**So tell me why I should not quit.**

**OR, Option 2: Someone can take over this story for me. I will give them all story rights, they can do whatever they want with the characters, plot, etc. But on one condidtion: YOU MUST CLEAR IT WITH ME FIRST!!! Otherwise, it's just storynapping.**

**So think about it, do you want me to keep writing or would you rather hear dying cats screech their nails down a chalkboard?**

**Awwww, now I'm thinking about dying cats. :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**YAYAYAYAY!!! I'm sooo proud of myself for FINALLY getting this chappie up!!! Even though it was due FOR-EVAH-AGO I'm still overjoyed I found a motive to write. I tend to put things off and offf and off.... kinda like the homework I should be doing right now. But each day I didn't update I felt worse and worse.... OH YEAH!!! Just remembered that I was actually gonna quit this fic butsome people reviewed and some of them REALLY helped me push myself. Even though I had taken a break from fanfiction among other things because my grades were plummeting into a very dark and endless black hole.... I got a B on a math test to day!!!! So YAY! But the two main and final reason I decided to reicarnate my story are these:**

**1) Peoples reviews were very supportive and like a well-needed slap in the face, (Yes, this is you I'm talking about AmyQueen).**

**AAANND: 2) I was just checking MY favorites list and I am always very sad when my much loved favorite stories are dormant. Then I thought, I'm inflicting this on people, THE HORROR!!!!**

**So anyways, I'm sure most of you probably skipped this longer-than-the-story authors note so HUZZAH!!! ON WITH THE FICTION OF FANS!!**

Dare To Be Chapter 4 – Dare To Be Polar Opposites

Ethan. Huh. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Cali." He grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Well _Cali_, lets get started." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He shook his head in exasperation at my silent question.

"In _training_, of course. I bet you couldn't hit a dead tree."

I narrowed my eyes. He obviously didn't know what happened at school today. I opened my mouth to tell him but he interrupted me.

"Actually, we can move on to training later. First I wanna play a game."

His tone was smirking as well as his face.

"What kind of game?"

"A twenty questions sort of thing." Ethan sat on the edge of my roof and patted the spot next to him. "Sit." He commanded me. I rolled my eyes but plopped down next to him.

"First question: what's your favorite color?"

I snickered, but answered honestly. "Blue."

"_Blue? Blue?!?!?! _But that's so _boring_."

"It is not, now shut up and get this over with." I snapped, annoyed. Blue had been my favorite color for as long as I could remember and I was insulted for it to be called boring.

"Fine. Favorite animal?"

"Easy, penguin. Wait, you have to answer too! What's _your_ favorite animal?"

"Hmmmm. I'm leaning toward eagle, but also the tiger. What's your favorite band?" He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Either Owl City or Taylor Swift." I blushed, not many people new that.

"You're such a girl!"

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Shinedown, Linkin Park, _maybe_ U2. Favorite food?

"Oh, you're such a _guy. _Italian food. Can we move on to some harder ones now?" I whined, "These questions are completely pointless."

"Jeez, whatever you say. Are you…. A vegetarian?"

I wrinkled my nose at him. "No way, that would eliminate too many food options."

"Me neither. If you were stuck on a deserted island, what would be the one thing you would bring with you?"

"A boat."

Ethan breathed out in mock frustration. "Where's the gas to run your boat? Or sailing crew? No way, I'd bring a cell phone that gets service everywhere."

I glared at him. "Jackass. What's the point of this game if you're criticizing everything I say?!"

"There is no point. But I – "

"_No point? _Well then maybe we should do something else." I crossed my arms. He crossed his right back. We were having our epic staring contest when I heard footsteps clonking inside the house.

"Damn it, my dad's home. Go away."

He pushed himself up and said, "I'll leave for now, but don't expect to be so lucky as to never see me again."And with that he took off into the sky, leaving me staring in awe at the powerful wings carrying him off into the horizon.

**Blelch, I know it's sooooo short, but please take the few seconds to leave a short/tall/long/emo/flamy/icy/yummie review!!! They honestly make my day!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai people who actually take time to read A/N's, so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I have been extrmely lazy once again. and this is more of a filler chapter anyways, sorry. I don't really have any thing else so say except something I've never done before and that's recommend another authors story! I recently stumbled upon what might just be in my top five list of funniest things I've ever read. The story is called "Let's Play a Game" by Zikkie and I laughed sooooooooooooooo hard when I read this, I'm warning you it's T but seriously, only for mild mentions of sex. It's _sort of_ fax, but not really, just read it you won't regret it! Anyways enjoy my crappy filler chapter!**

**Diclaimer: Don't own blahblahblah blah BLAH. Yeah.**

Dare To Be

Chapter 4 – Dare To Be a Skipper

As soon as his shape disappeared into the horizon I snapped out of my weird trance and looked at my watch. Daaaaaaannnnnggggit. Only nine thirty! Boy was I in for it. My dad's work boots thumped against the wooden stairs leading up to my room.

"Cali? Are you _home? _Because your _car_ is in the driveway, tell me you didn't skip school."

I cursed the heavens he had to have TODAY as one of his few days off, but reluctantly tucked my wings, (shudder), out of sight and climbed through the window into my room. He banged on the door, forcing me to open it with hesitant hands.

My dad stared as me in disbelief for a few seconds, then, "_WHAT_ do you think you're _DOING?_ Skipping school? Today is a school day isn't it? I can't _believe _you! I thought you knew better than this…this… stupidity! You better have an excuse Caliantha."

He tended to ramble when he was mad or upset.

My mind stuttered and faltered for a second, grasping for an 'explanation', because kill me before I tell my dad I punched someone then fled the premises.

"I didn't get any sleep at all last night... and I had a really big test today and... I was so stressed and nervous and... worried and I just wasn't thinking... I'm so sorry really sorry really _really _sorry...

I don't know why I did it I just ran out of school and drove home... I was almost gonna throw up... and technically ... it's not really ditching if you never went to your first class... we can just say I'm sick... please please please please please and I did study for it but I'm just so bad with math I swear and again I was just soooooo nervous and I'm sorry."

I ramble when I get upset too.

I was only _partly_ lying; I _did_ actually have a big test today. At least I got to put that off.

"…" He had to take a minute to separate my words. "_Fine_. You can stay home, I'll call in sick for you."

I smiled. "Thanks." And was about to pretend to go back to reading when dad held up his hand.

"You can stay home on one condition. You _have _to study _all_ day, in the living room where I can see you, and you better ace this test. Comprendo?"

I almost protested but nodded. Guess seeing Ethan again will have to wait. Great, just great, and in the short time I see him he makes no sense at all, yet he _is_ my only way to sort this mess out. I grabbed my math book and snuggled up into the cold, hard, leather couch. I loathed this couch. Every morning I all I wanted was to sit down on a warm sofa while I eat my yummy breakfast and here is this ice-cold bag of dead skin waiting for me. I can't help but think this couch is a little bit like me. Cold towards people, worn out, and fraying at the edges.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE IN TEXT FORM!**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG, I can't even BELIEVE I got this done! :D Okay, so not so impressive, it's been like what, four months? I don't even know, anyway this chapter sets up their next big conversation and it's kind of short, but longer than the last one. That's all just read it, oh and...**

**DISCLAIMERRRRRRRR: I do not own Maximum Ride but i do own this story! guess which one i'd RATHER own. :/**

Dare To Be

Chapter 5 – Dare To Be Sneaky

_Practice Problem #7-_

_Write a two-column proof for the following:_

_Given: Segment AB is congruent to segment DE, angle B and E are congruent._

_Prove: Triangle ABC is congruent to triangle DEF._

Oh, how I hate math.

But hey, at least it's useful. Because when I'm being poked and prodded by pale, skinny, scientists, and forced onto a lab table to be injected with giant, shiny needles, I _will_ need to know that triangle ABC and DEF are congruent.

I stared longingly at the TV, wishing that I could lose myself in a few hours of mindless cartoons to take my mind off things. Particularly two heavy, itchy, feathery things. But even though the words were all but shooting off the page from the magnitude of my anxiety, the mysterious Ethan still stuck to the back of my head. Who was he? How did he get his wings? Was it like me? Were they just suddenly there? If so, why did he dance around the subject like a fire pit? _So _many more questions clouded my brain until I had to clench my hands to keep from chucking the textbook into the wall.

I had to keep myself in check though. As if he knew I was about to lose it, my dad turned around to look at me as he tightened some bolts and oiled some hinges on his elaborate cabinet type thing. I could never understand why guys liked to build things when they had stress. Trying, and failing, to build a cabinet would just frustrate me further. He waved suspiciously. I waved curtly.

_Okay dad, I'm not sneaking off to watch porn, I'm still studying this pointless math. _

I hated that he had to be right there, on our big wooden back porch, like he didn't trust me. Like as soon as he turned away I would be going to meet my secret boyfriend. As if.

"Oh, _shit._" He cursed angrily, getting up and calling back to me. "I don't have the right size bracket for this door. I'm gonna run down to the hardware store. Keep studying."

The second I heard the car drive away I slammed the book shut and rushed upstairs. Flinging the door open I was disappointed to see no one sitting coyly in my chair, just waiting to insult me. I sighed, thinking I should've known he'd have better things to do than wait for me. I turned around to go back downstairs.

"AAACK!"

I'm not even kidding. That's my surprised scream.

"Gee, thanks. I feel the same way about you."

The low, smooth, _cocky,_ voice soothed me for some reason. I breathed in deeply to calm down.

"Sorry, you just gave a heart attack. Don't sneak up on me, I get panic attacks."

Ethan shrugged, "Okay, then I should probably warn you not to sneak up on me either."

"You get panic attacks too?"

"No. But I may knock you unconscious."

Okaaaayy. I stepped back a few feet from him. Something jumped into my head he had said earlier.

"While you're still here, can I ask what you meant by 'training'?" I made air quotes around the word training.

His face turned a bit more serious. "I just mean that if you want to feel safe by yourself, you're going to need some help with self-defense. Believe it or not there are things out there much, much worse than my sense of humor."

He grinned at the last part, but I couldn't help but feel like the jokes were hiding just how severe my situation was.

**OMG I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO POINT OUT THAT HARRY POTTER 7 PT 1 COMES OUT IN T MINUS TWO DAYS !**

**oh yeah, and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
